When Your Gone
by krhorsejumper97
Summary: This is my first songfic to When Your Gone by Avril Lavigne. Please dont hurt me for the CHARACTER DEATH! It is NOT alez! Please give it a try. I dont think its that good but my friend sujin321 likes it.


Alex Rider songfic. The song is When Your Gone by Avril Lavigne. I saw a video where images from Stormbreaker were put to this son and loved it! So here we go………. Oh and by the way, I changed the song a bit so it wouldn't sound like slash WHICH IT IS NOT!

*******************

Alex Rider and the rest of K Unit had stood at the ceremony, faces blank, and insides hurting. Alex had been there, Alex had seen what had happened. Now when Alex needed someone, there was no one left. First Jack had been killed now this. Alex wasn't sure how much more he could take. Now Alex knelt alone beside the grave. His throat seized and fresh rears budded in his eyes. He didn't want to cry, but the man deserved tears.

*************

I always needed time on my own

I never thought I'd need you there when I cry

And the days feel like years when I'm alone

And the bed where you lie is made up on your side

***************

The worst part was the flash backs. Seeing him walk away during the mission, putting himself in danger, leaving the rest of K unit back. He was the leader that was his job. Alex would not let a member of the team go alone. He had slipped away when the rest of K unit was distracted and followed.

****************

When you walk away I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?

*****************

Wolf had no chance. His sacrifice had saved millions, not including the rest of K unit and Alex. They had shot him, not once but five times and not even in the heart but close enough. They were slowly killing him and there was nothing anyone could've done. The bad guy had left the room not bothering to see him through to death, he was already gone. He had told Alex to go on, to not give up, and to save the world. Alex hesitated but he made it his last wish and Alex had to obey. He would soon be gone. His breaths coming in ragged gasps.

*****************

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you.

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

*******************

Alex had gone on to save the world. His heart aching for one of his family members. And then he had come back, to see a dead Wolf. His unfocused eyes stared cloudily at the door Alex had left through. Blood was all over the floor and K unit was still standing guard. Alex felt a gasp escape his lips seeing the man gone. It turned out to be louder than a gasp and the rest of the family was there in a second. Alex had saved the world but the family was far from safe. Ever since Alex had lived with K unit they had become family. Kidding with each other, laughing, and even giving advice.

******************

When you're gone

All the words I need to hear to make it through

The day and to make it ok

I miss you

******************

Now sitting on the cold ground of the grave the rain poured down mingling with Alex's tears. The man may have been a bastard sometimes but he was a member of the closet thing Alex had ever had to a family. Alex had managed to be strong until now, at least K unit wasn't here to see him weak, and in pain. K unit was definitely shaken and broken.

****************

I've never felt this way before

Everything that I do reminds me of you

And the clothes you left they lie on the floor

Please let them pain me no more

****************

Alex traced the name on the tomb. James San Luca and underneath it was Wolf in cursive handwriting. They had described him below as patriotic, strong minded, and free spirited. But there was so much more to the man when you knew him. A lot of other units had stood blank faced at the funeral while their hearts ached for the bastard they had all knew.

******************

When you walk away I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?

*****************

The rest of K unit were worried about each other. They knew behind the masks were turmoil and pain. Yet they couldn't bring themselves to cry together. When Ben found Alex gone from his room he knew where he'd gone. They automatically followed him. And seeing him let himself go had given them all the courage to let themselves go. Alex hadn't noticed them for a while. When he looked up to see the rest of K unit next to him he hadn't cared. And he eventually cried himself out. Now he was just laying shivering feeling empty. "Alex, we've all got to move on and let go." Ben said softly. And Alex got it, Wolf wouldn't want this. So with eh rest of K unit he got up and left the cemetery, one step closer to moving on.

*******************

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone

All the words I need to hear will always get me through

The day and make it ok

I miss you

******************

I know it's kind of depressing and I'M SORRY FOR KILLING WOLF! I am a bad author! Please don't come with me with pitchforks and torches. *backs away slowly* Ok before you should review maybe you should let yourselves calm down a bit. No pressure to review though………


End file.
